Blood Gets Everywhere, Sorry
by The-Aroace-Enby-in-the-Quiver
Summary: Blood gets everywhere, and it doesn't come out. Sorry about that.
1. Lloyd

Red.

Scarlet blood streamed in rivulets down his face.

Pain was all he could feel.

Pain enveloped him.

It started fading away.

Good. He was losing himself.

The pain hurt less and started gently caressing him.

 _Just a little more, and then you will join me. Just endure a little more._

Black spots danced in front of him. When did they get there?

He could vaguely hear people screaming, sobbing.

They were sad.

He wondered why.

"LLOYD!"

Hey, that was Kai.

"Please, NO!"

There was Nya.

"Stay with us!"

He didn't know who that was, but he did know he didn't want to stay.

He laughed, and blood spilled over his lips, gurgling in his throat.

Finally, _finally_ , everything went black.

Finally, _finally_ , the pain went away.

Finally, _finally_ , he could see his dad again.

 _Sorry, but there was nothing you could do._

 _Please forgive me._

 _But I had to go._

 _It was my time._

 **I don't even know if I'm good at writing angst.**


	2. Kai

A yell and Kai turned.

Only to see his _little brother_ being impaled by a sword.

Fire roared around him as he incinerated the enemies closest to him.

"LLOYD!"

He was pretty sure he was already sobbing.

Nya ran over, using her sword to rip open Lloyd's gi.

"Please, NO!"

She poured water over his wound, cleaning it, but almost immediately blood welled up again.

Jay's sapphire eyes were filled with tears. "Stay with us!" His voice wobbled, but he kept talking, kept trying to get through to Lloyd.

Kai could feel his fire building up, searching for a way to escape. He held it down, refusing to let it leave.

"Please, Lloyd, buddy. Please. I promised to protect you…"

Lloyd looked like he was about to laugh, but choked out blood instead.

Oh gods, there was so much blood.

Nya was still frantically trying to staunch the bleeding, she was still trying to help him-

And then she shook her head.

He was gone.

Kai couldn't hold on anymore. He stumbled away and let fire rage. What was left of their enemies, the corpses, were burned past the point of recognition.

He let loose a guttural, feral, roar.

The fire didn't touch him or the other ninja. Even uncontrolled, like he was now, his protective side was still there. The small semblance of control he had was focused on keeping his brothers and sister safe.

When he was burned up, when he had no more energy or rage left in him to fuel the fire, he collapsed. He buried his head in his hands and hunched over, on his knees.

He failed his little brother. He was supposed to keep him safe, he _promised_ it, and he _failed_.

"Lloyd… Please no…"

"DAMN YOU, DEATH! YOU BROTHER STEALING BAS-"

A gunshot rang out before he could finish his sentence, and Kai went limp. Blood trickled down his face.

Fate, death, _whoever,_ really hated the ninja.

At least red was Kai's favorite color.

 **Damn me. I'm just going to kill all of the ninja, aren't I? (jk) Also, thanks to Tex1412 for giving me the idea to write different POVs (Even if this probably isn't what they had in mind when they suggested it). :D**


	3. Nya

Nya was numb for a second when she saw Lloyd's bloodstained body, because oh gods, that was too much blood, how was it possible that _one person_ had that much blood-

"LLOYD!"

-and then she unfroze, sprinting to the immobile Lloyd and checking for a pulse, ripping open his gi-

"Please, NO!"

-washing his wound with water, watching helplessly as more blood replaced that which had just been washed away.

"Stay with us!" Jay's voice was wobbling, and if she looked, she knew she would start to cry. If she looked at anybody other than Lloyd, she knew she would cry.

She could hear Kai's sobs, hear her older brother losing it.

The air around them started getting warmer, Kai's Elemental Powers reacting to his emotions.

"Please, Lloyd, buddy. Please. I promised to protect you…" His voice cracked.

Blood bubbled out of Lloyd's mouth and the corners of his lips curved into an almost imperceptible smile.

Nya had cut another piece of Lloyd's gi and was using that to try and stop the bleeding. She lifted it up and poured more water, and could feel her eyelids and throat stinging when more blood came out.

His chest wasn't moving at all now.

It wasn't going up and down at all.

Not in the slightest.

Panicking, she felt for a pulse. She tried everywhere: his wrist, his neck- hell, even his chest.

There was nothing.

There. Was. Nothing.

She shook her head.

She let the tears loose.

There was a roar behind her, then an intense heat. The air around them was filled with fire, but it wasn't touching them.

Kai.

Kai lost control.

Wu told them that this could happen, in times of great distress.

And when it finally died down, when Kai knelt on the hard ground and cried, Nya started to lose it more.

Hiccups burned her throat, tears clouded her vision and stabbed at her eyes, the ground dug into her hands and knees.

She heard movement and looked up to see Kai raise himself to his knees and start to yell.

"DAMN YOU, DEATH! YOU BROTHER STEALING BAS-"

He never got to finish the sentence.

And that shoved Nya over the edge.

She let loose an anguished wail, not trying to be strong anymore, because how could she? Her older brother was shot and killed in front of her eyes, and she didn't even need to check to know he was dead, because that bullet came out between his eyes, and no one could survive that, and-

Kai's coffin was black.

Originally, it would have been red, but Nya had seen enough of the color red to last her a lifetime.

Lloyd's coffin was black.

Originally, it would have been green, but Nya couldn't stand it.

They had the funerals at the same time, private.

The ninja didn't want the worst moment of their lives to be broadcasted around Ninjago.

Looking down at the closed coffins, Nya fell to the ground, clutching the side of Kai's, and wailing, screaming, in pain and agony.

Ray and Maya rushed up to her, but even though she had forgiven them, she didn't want them right now. They weren't there to comfort her when she lost a friend, Kai was. They weren't there to comfort her after she was kidnapped by the skeletons, Kai was. So why should they comfort her now?

But Kai wasn't there to comfort her through the loss of himself and Lloyd.

So she let her parents come up to her.

She let them comfort her.

She let them cry with her.

But she knew that they would never be able to fill the hole that Kai's death had left.

They would never be able to replace Kai as the protector.

Nya could accept them, though. They could help her.

Because they were her parents.

Not her family, no.

That title was already taken by the ninja.

But they were her parents, and that was enough for now.

oO*Oo

Needless to say, Nya never recovered fully from Kai's death-

-although she eventually learned to live again.

 **Damn it. Sorry this took so long, but my computer broke. It's out now, though! Again, thanks to Tex1412 for the idea for different POVs. :D**


End file.
